


Sharp lines and soft curves

by radiante_verano



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, might actually have to delete lmao, soooo cheesy im actually sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiante_verano/pseuds/radiante_verano
Summary: Jackson is to Jaebum an irreplaceable existence.





	Sharp lines and soft curves

Love is Jaebum’s soft, tender smile reserved only, and only for Jackson. 

Love is the slide of Jackson’s hand into his, familiar warmth and calluses. 

Love is the perfect entanglement of Jaebum’s sharp lines with Jackson’s soft curves; love is the sound of Jacksons’s being filling Jaebum’s silence in a way no one else can. 

Love is Jackson with his heart on his sleeve, tears in his eyes falling into Jaebum’s ready arms, trembling hands filled with a fierce desire to protect and hide him from the world.

Love is Jackson holding Jaebum when his carefully built walls crumble, years of repression forcing it’s way through.

Love is Jaebum’s first ‘I love you’ to Jackson in-between hiccups, face covered in tears and snot. 

Love is Jackson’s first ‘I love you’ to Jaebum, heart bursting at it’s seams, in disbelief at hearing those surreal words from Jaebum first. 

Love is Jaebum slowly getting accustomed to showing affection, loving smiles, bright eyes, hands constantly searching for any part of Jackson. 

Love is Jackson slowly beginning to believe in Jaebum’s words, the love practically radiating from his body, the discreet slide of his hands into his, fingers interlocked. 

Love is Jaebum protecting Jackson’s vulnerability with his sharp looks and fierce nature. 

Love is Jackson softening Jaebum’s edges with bright smiles and incomparable charisma. 

Love is Jaebum drunkenly admitting to Jackson he's the great love of his life.

Love is Jackson pulling him into a tight embrace, tears from his face wetting Jaebum's neck. 

Love is the two identical rings on their fingers; love is the promise of a happy, loving life.

Love is two opposing forces melding together; love is two souls inextricably intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh idk what this is lmao, sorry for the tooth rotting fluff


End file.
